A little kid's big world
by ShiningBlossom
Summary: Karin has bought an eerie hourglass, after she knocked it down, she awoke the next mourning as a small child! She tries to find a way to turn back, but rather takes her time. Like everyone says, Kids, have it easy. And even children need their play time.
1. Sudden change, PUNYNESS!

**Hehehe, I've been getting quite a lot of idea's.  
I got this idea from a lot of fics I have been reading on Pokemon.  
So. freakin. cute.**

**Sorry if it's gonna be confusing to many. But I'm trying.  
Might have spelling mistakes, because Diddy, (aunt's dog, me and my grandma have been living with her for the past three weks ((visiting)) might stay here in ES for a year in December or January!)  
Bit me on the hand! And usually she doesn't bite me. And damnit it hurts!**

**Well, enough complaining, on with zee ficcy!**

**DO _NOT_ OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN! GOES FOR _EVERY_ CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Piece of garbage."

"Ryu-kun, it's an antique!"

"Garbage."

"Hanako-chan!"

"I agree with them."

"Kazune-kun! Why do you all have to be so cruel?"

"It's garbage for crying out loud!" All three said.

You must all be wondering what they are calling, "garbage," Karin has recently bought an old hourglass with a heart shaped stone on top. None of the three seemed to like it, for one, it smelled, two; it was old, and three; looked like someone has really digged that out of the dump. Beautiful, perfect, was how Karin saw it. And only for one-hundred yen! Karin decided to go to her room and avoid her skeptic-like friends. _"No appreciation what so ever!"_ She placed it right next to her bed; the old gleam from the reflected rays of the sun illuminated her room beautifully. The heart shaped gem gave it a nice touch, even if it was a fainted colour of red.

Karin felt oddly apathetic for the moment, so she took out the picture album Himeka has once shown her. The miniature version of Kazune was really amusing, mostly in how many of the pictures showed him tearing up or crying. She caresses the album, and letting a small smile be exposed.

"I wish I could have been with them during childhood..."

Lethargic the girl felt, oh how her eyes became heavy, her body forced herself to sit up, walking rather sluggish to her bed. She let her body collapse, as it did, she accidentally knocked her hourglass, it didn't plunge to the hard floor, but rather it was now on the side, and the gem started glowing.

* * *

"Odd, I feel like I overslept, no one woke me-and what in the world happened to my room?!" 

Her room was coated in pink paint; she had a large unicorn poster clinging unto her wall. Karin animonosity rose, if this was Kazune doing, boy will he be killed. She jumped off her bed, but only to land straight on her face, she mentally cursed in why she would already have her mourning fall so very soon. She glanced at the mirror and turned away, then looked at it again. Karin's green eyes widened, she crawled to the near the large mirror and placed her very small hand on it, she stood up, what was she, two feet in height?

"What the? What happened?!"

She looked at her room again then at the mirror.

"I'm midget size!"

"Karin, stop screaming at yourself and get ready for school!"

"That voice... it's not as slow as Himeka-chan, not as bossy as Kazune-kun, not as temperamental like Hanako-chan, not even as kind voice as Ryu-kun. They are not around, I'm small, and this room looks very-"

"Nya!"

"Shi-chan!" She picked her fellow friend up, she blinked a few times, there was no star...she shook her cat, which just made Shi-chan dizzy.

"Talk!"

"KARIN!"

"Coming! I can't believe...I'm in the past!"

Karin frantically looked around, she eyed a small pink backpack with beautiful floral designs, she was still in her adorable pj's, she rushed inside the bathroom, she even surprised herself she didn't take as long as she usually did. Karin put a white shirt, pink jacket, a small pink skirt, she tied her hair in a pony tail,_ "sigh," _she no longer had those green olive scrunchies that she adored. She rushed downstairs, what joy, she's reunited with dearest aunty!

Boo.

"What's there to eat?"

"Food, food, food. Is that all you can think about, I hope you studied for your test today, I do not want to see another failing grade!"

"T-t-test?"

"Yes, now go, remember? They serve you breakfast at school."

"Uh, where is school?"

"Across the street."

"Oh yeah, bye!"

She never said anything back, Karin seemed quite irritated at her Aunt own type of parenting skills that she will even leave a small girl like her cross the street. Further more, she needs to take test that she never studied for, what did she need to study anyway? Karin saw many rugrats around, all with their parents and screaming out farewells. Karin smiled, if only she knew her parents, if only they could of walked her to school. If only they were alive. She entered the school; there was a slight problem, which class was her class?

"Karin-chan! Hurry, unless you sit in the corner again for being late!"

Teacher, has to be. Already she disliked her. Karin put on a fake smile as she walks toward the class, kids her size were scattered about, she looked at the chalk board "Ms. Satura, Second grade class."

The teacher was handing out papers, seems she likes to start test, _early,_ Karin saw the kids have already started, some looked puzzled, and others look frustrated. Karin glanced at her paper, these were easy, seems like she still has her smartness of the upper grade she was once in, it was problems like, 2+2, or 7-1, Karin breezed through them and handed the paper in quickly, everyone had their mouths wide open, she only spend one minute!

"Did you check your work?"

"Yes!"

Karin finished unpacking, she waited long, but at last, everyone was finished. Ms. Satura clapped her hands, "class, meet our new students!"

Karin mood brighten up, she looked as two small kids came into the class, "give a warm welcome Kazune and Himeka Kujyou!"

Karin stood up from her seat, "Whaaaat?"

* * *

**Hola!  
You might be wondering, hmm. Lots of new words/big words...Like  
Apathetic  
Lethargic  
etc... my friend forced me to learn big words, but in spanish, so I looked them up in english, and now some are stuck in my head!  
I'm not sure when I'll be updating _TMWLB_.  
Don't worry,_ Life, a living madness_, will soon be updated. Just not sure when.  
Btw, Karin did not meet them during her childhood, I just made it like that!  
Okies?  
Right now, I'm not gonna be doing anything down here, maybe in the next chapter!  
Sowwy!**


	2. Friends we stay, must not alter squat!

**Mailbox:**

**KamichamaKarinLover25: It's all in a good times worth! Everyone must wait, how evil am I?**

**KxKloveforever: Ah well, everyone has their own idea's. Plus, I don't want to be all that cold hearted. Since yeah, been writing much about that. But isn't it more fun tampering with the past:D**

**sazune3895: Thank you, don't let my fic stop you from writing something you want. Everyone can write what they want, no matter how similar it may be to another person, because! Your not writing word per word, that just messed up. Your just writing it in your own way. Your own plot and many like twisties. Gah! I feel like I'm making this confusing for you and myself X-X**

**KazKarlove: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed my fic.**

**MewCuxie12: Well, it's here! (at last) Ch 2! Doesn't it just make ya smile?**

**Kountry101: Now you finally will!**

**Silentwind: I know right, kiddy-ness rules! By the way, did I miss any hw? Since yeah, missed two days of school... Got ya something from ES!**

AquaTwilight: Geez, people need patience these days. JK, thank you! I wonder when you will finally be able to visit! XP

Littlebright: Another person I can count on to make a good review, and hopely I already did... you were hard to choose from what I should get you! I'll bring it on monday! Promise!

* * *

Everyone one in the class looked upon Karin, her sudden outburst can really cause a couple of new students to already have a mental list on 'avoid her, never talk to her, never look at her, never share cookies with her.' 

"Is there a problem, Karin?"

Karin shook her head an sat down, her classmates were giggling which made her flush with embarrassment. She looked at both of her 'former' friends, seems as though this was still the time Kazune still didn't promise Himeka about protecting her, and what not. Go figure, at least now Karin can laugh at him for all the times she had to suffer for his cruelty, by any chance, what made him so sexist anyway? Maybe this is finally to get to know more things about him that she still doesn't know. Huzzah!

"Both of you can sit with Karin."

Himeka took his hand, he was very frightened, but some looked obnoxious to befriend Kazune, no matter how much it looked like he was about to burst in tears.

_"I just remembered something… if Kazune-kun is still little, he must of or soon will meet Hanako-chan! Yay, I'll get to see them again! Or is Hanako-chan living with her grandmother and Ryu-kun is still being-you know what, I should really stop thinking. It's already making me dizzy, but I am worried. For now Karin, think positive!"_

"Karin! Pay attention! Now, I asked you a question!"

"Seven!"

"Uh well, correct. Thank you."

"I can never feel positive, can I?"

* * *

It was the little children's play time, while the teacher was just sitting on her chair; reading the newspaper. It didn't take that long for Karin to get along with Himeka and Kazune. It was actually quite adorable how the trio looked while staking blocks, one by one. Since they had so much, they completely forgot about their breakfast and saw kids just snatched em', at least none of them mind.

"Kazune-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Do you happen to know a girl named, Hanako?"

"Uh, no. I mean yes! I meeting her and the sandbox after school! Want to come?"

"Sure!"

"Class, class, settle down. Free times is over. Now, everyone. Time to sleep!"

Ms. Satura flicked the light switch, the children unrolled their blankets. Quickly, each fell asleep, Karin smiled at her friends that slept right next to her. Even if her metabolism is usually accustomed to sleeping late or as soon it reaches night time. Oddly, since she's small, that has completely changed. Right now, who cares what's happening? All she wants now is to enter slumber land.

* * *

Karin was the very first to wake up, Ms, Satura was actually quite startled, like when the living dead is coming to life. Plus, she was almost to flip the switch. On the desolated tables there was cookies and milk. What joy! A kid's favorite snack. Karin quickly ran to her table, munching on her cookies. Ms. Satura only sighed, some children awoke from the crunching sound. It really didn't matter.

"Watch when they get older. They sure are gonna be grumpy like heck. I would know."

Karin finished before any one would be seated, since it was sorta normal of her and her eating behavior. Nobody cared.

* * *

Dismissal. Hallelujah. 

The trio were holding hands, no way were they gonna lose each other during the mob just to be free. For the day, to bad they never think of the negative stuff. Karin followed Kazune the back of the school, swings, monkey bars, slides, everything. A girl was sitting in the sand box with a small boy. Karin smiled widened, if she can guess who they were, it better be correct.

Karin saw his small blond friend pick up a flower. She frowned, this must be the day of the kiss! But, if they just transferred here today, does that mean they knew Hanako from somewhere else, and still have contact? Ehh, it's all very confusing! What ever the situation is, she needs to stop it!

"Wait a minute... I usually always heard if you tamper with the past, it may alter the future. I guess I can't do anything but watch."

* * *

My dudes, sorry I didn't update.  
Sorry I had to make it short.  
You don't know how many things I have to do.  
Here's a list if you care to read them :)  
ONLY if you care.

1. Bake a cake (marble cake, yum yum.)  
2. Buy decorations (also plates, refreshments, etc...)  
3. Buy strawberry yogurt (filling for cake.)  
4. Buy a card.  
5. Need to do a scientist report (due Monday.)  
6. Need to do a report of Osama bin laden, Hirohito, and Hitler. I have no clue why, teachers sure are weird.  
7. Finish math sheet, thingy.  
8. Call my cousin to help me with the math sheet thingy.  
9. Need to get magazines and empty boxes for art.  
10. Need to write a quote, but using the alphabets with the arrows, teaching how to draw letters. Very, VERY stupid. For drama.  
11. Have a math quiz on Thursday.  
12. Have a test on Friday.  
13. Have a Phys Ed test on Wednesday, a dance called, "cha cha slide." Search Youtube if you want.  
14. Gonna have a test on Music.  
15. Spelling hw.  
16. Need to finish up a novel.  
17. Need to do a Social Studies project. (Me and three other guys I know.)  
18. Need to annoy my library teacher, me and her get along awesomely, but she sometimes thinks I'm stupid xP

See, and it was only one week of school!  
No, it's not my b-day, it's for my teacher. She's freakin awesome. But we made her cry because we asked her about her childhood and teaching years that she remembered something horrible. So everything is an apology.  
So it's my class fault, we should of never asked her.  
I'm gonna be _buuuussssyyyy_!


End file.
